Only Time Will Tell
by cosmical
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper reflects on his day of musical chairs and on his impression of Miss Sunshine Sonny Monroe. It's been a day and she has already gotten to Chad. He can't resist a girl with confidence. One Shot, rated for language, I love this.


**Hello there! I was bored and I saw this quote on Tumblr and I just thought of Chad immediately. Too many things are reminding me of these two now and it's been like two years since the show has been produced, wow. Whatever, hope you enjoy this, because I really enjoyed writing it. :D**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own SWAC. :( **

_**"Men are attracted to confidence more than tits, ass, or face. There's nothing sexier than a woman who refuses to give a fuck."**_

You know, you would think that this quote doesn't apply to all men. That's certainly what I thought. I mean, come on, there's almost nothing sexier than a blonde with nice assets, right? Right? At least that's what I'm trying to convince myself. I really don't know what's going on with me anymore. But that little voice in the back of my head, is telling me I _do_ know what's going on.

Miss Sonny Monroe, Sunshine of the World, The Head Ambassador of Happy Go-Lucky Ville. She's even got me saying things like this and I barely know the girl.

I don't know. I just don't know anymore. The day the new sign with Sonny's face was put up around the _So Random!_ hallways, before I accidentally met her in the cafeteria, I was talking to Portlyn. This so happened to be one of our last real conversations before she left the show after her mysterious ballooning accident...

Anyway, Portlyn looked up at me.

"Do you think she's going to be a threat?"

"No," I answered solemnly, analyzing the girl's every trait and weakness.

"How do you know, Chaddy?" she asking, dangling on my arm.

"Portlyn please. We've gone over this. Do not touch me off set," I commanded, and she pouted her soft pink lips.

"She's ugly anyway. I'm so much hotter than that," she boasted. Mentally, I disagreed.

"She's different from Tawni Hart though. And different than the one that left," Portlyn continued, rambling.

"You're right. She is different," I responded glumly.

"Do you think she will boost their ratings?" Portlyn questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Portlyn, I don't know. If she's anything like their cast, she'll just be another poor excuse for a celebrity that won't know how to act nor will she know how to stand up for herself. Just another target for our meaningless rivalry, just another toy," I concluded.

Little did I know, I would run right into Sonny five minutes later.

And God what has she done to me?

The heavy breathing.

The raspy voice filled with lust.

The confidence like none other from _So Random!_

The argument we had earlier today, filled with aggression.

The tingly feeling I felt when I reached down to help her, and the admiration I felt when I saw her put herself through that act only to win_ musical chairs_.

The way she turned my offer down.

I am Chad Dylan Cooper. _No one_ turns down an offer to be on Mackenzie Falls. It just doesn't happen. But she's full of surprises, this girl. The dark, mysterious eyes and the long brown hair.

She doesn't seemed fazed by me.

She doesn't seem to care that I am the most popular teen heart-throb in the country and that I could bring down her career with a blog post in the matter of a mili-second.

She doesn't yet get it, does she? She's naive. She still believes in everything.

Hollywood will change her. It has to change her. There's no way it won't. If it doesn't, Sonny Monroe will single-handedly be the first girl to knock down one of the walls that builds the fortress around my heart. The sympathy and the love. The thing Hollywood took away from me only to build me up with a bad-boy image. And heck I'm good at portraying this. But Sonny Monroe makes me want to love again. To care for heart and soul and not just body and mind like the numerous blondes I pick up after party and party.

After one day of meeting this girl, I know my life will never be the same again. Working in the same building as this girl will turn my life upside down and backwards. It will only be a matter of time. It's a race, and I'm participating. It's me vs. society. Who will get to her first? Will she break my fortress? Or will Hollywood break her? Only time will tell.

But I do know one thing.

The sexiest, the hottest, the most enticing of men...(me) may like the assets, the blondes, the skinny princesses, but confidence and passion, lust and self-assurance will overrun it all in a heartbeat.

Damn that Sonny Monroe. She can make perkiness look like fine art.


End file.
